Verdriet
Verdriet... Tsuki's POV Ik vluchte naar mijn eigen appartement, stak de sleutel in het slot en viel het huis binnen. Ik ademde diep in en uit. "Die vervloekte kleregast!", schreeuwde ik. En dan nog te bedenken dat ik dacht dat..., ik had mijn hoofd geschud en was stampvoetend naar boven gegaan, Shizuo was toch gaan werken... Ik had die nacht niets geslapen, enkel geweend. Mijn hoofd lag niet op mijn kussen, want die had ik weggegooid tegen de roodkleurige lamp die op een klein rond tafeltje stond. Zo was ik dus, ik ging met dingen gooien als ik kwaad was, ik was blij dat het bij het hoofdkussen gebleven was. Mijn ene voet hing uit het bed en ik zag realiseerde me nu pas dat ik de fut niet meer had om mijn pyama aan te trekken gisteravond. Ik was dus in mijn goede jeansbroek en top op bed blijven liggen. Shizuo had enkele keren op de deur geklopt om te vragen hoe het ging (hij hoorde me waarschijnlijk huilen), maar ik had toch gedaan alsof ik sliep. Mijn ademhaling versnelde weer toen ik terug dacht aan Izaya, de verkeerde persoon om in vertrouwen te nemen. Ik knipperde een aantal keren, vertraagd en helemaal vermoeid. In dat zelfde tempo keek ik naar mijn wekkerklok naast me op het witte thumb|left|vermoeidnachtkastje waar ik zo dol op was, 10 uur. Ik kreunde van de innerlijke pijn toen ik eraan dacht dat ik boodschappen moest gaan doen, buitenkomen dus. Ik had een hekel aan boodschappen doen, ik kon mensen niet uitstaan en het ging allemaal veel te traag, bij mij moet alles snel gaan. Wetend dat ik er niet aan kon ontsnappen, stond ik langzaam op. Elk bot in mijn lichaam kraakte en pas toen ik spieren ging gebruiken wist ik dat ik uitgeput was van deze slapeloze nacht. Ik kleedde me om, friste me op en nam mijn tas. Ik zou gewoon gaan winkelen en dan supersnel terugkomen zonder enige afleiding, de enige angst was natuurlijk: Izaya, maar ik denk dat Namie in zijn plaats naar de winkel ging. Ik knarsetande toen ik aan haar dacht en ik wist niet waarom. Nou ja, eigenlijk wel, ergens, maar ik ontkende het met staande voet! Ik zuchte weer eens diep en trok mijn vest aan terwijl ik mijn kamerdeur uitliep en botste bijna tegen Shizuo. Hij scheen er niets van te merken en draaide zich om, bezorgdheid was over zijn gehele gezicht te lezen en ik was boos op mezelf daarvoor, hij hoefde niet met mij mee te lijden. Ik forceerde een kleine glimlach, "Goedemorgen, Shizuo!", zei ik zo vrolijk mogelijk. Maar hij was niet overtuigd. Ik liet mijn hoofd hangen. "Oké, goed, wat wil je weten?", hij greep mijn hoofd vast en duwde het terug omhoog. "Ik wil weten wie mijn zus heeft pijn gedaan", hij zei dus net hetzelfde als hij zoveel jaar geleden zei, toen ik gepest werd op school en ik elke dag huilend thuiskwam. Hij had samengezweerd met Kasuka, mijn andere broer, en ze hadden iedereen in mijn klas aangepakt, waardoor ik van school was getrapt. Ik glimlachte met die herinnering en haalde diep adem. "Orihara...", zei ik. Normaal zou ik het nooit gezegd hebben, maar nu verdiende Izaya het om door mijn broer in elkaar te geslaan te worden. Ik beet op mijn tanden om mijn tranen terug te dringen. En toen ik terug naar Shizuo keek, leek het alsof hij elk moment kon ontploffen. Hij slikte en tot mijn verbazing probeerde hij zich in te houden. "Ik had gezegd uit z'n buurt te blijven.", ik knikte, "Het spijt me.", mompelde ik. Een hele minuut was het stil, maar het leek wel uren te duren. Uiteindelijk kuchte hij en draaide zich naar de trap. "Als je me zoekt, ik ben bij Russian Sushi.", ik zei niets en knikte alleen maar. Hij ging de trap af, die nog steeds kraakte (ik moest echt iemand daarvoor bellen), en sloeg de deur achter zich dicht. "IIIIIIZZZZZAAAAAYYYYAAAAA!!", hoorde ik hem schreeuwen terwijl hij rende en ik lachte, mijn broer was vaak vervelend, maar ik hield van hem. Het winkelen ging vlotter dan verwacht en ik was blij dat alles wat goedkoper was vandaag. Ik had zo'n zes zakken en droeg dus in elke hand drie, maar ik was wel aan het zwoegen. Het verzette mijn gedachten een beetje, als ik met dingen bezig ben, en ik had dus al een hele lange tijd niet meer aan jeweetwel gedacht. Het geweldige was dat ik deze keer wel mijn hoofdtelefoon bijhad dus zette ik mijn muziek zo hard, dat ik mijn eigen gedachten niet meer kon horen. 'Nog een straat uit en ik ben er', zuchte ik vermoeid. Ik voelde mijn armen slap worden en was verbaasd dat ik het eigenlijk nog zo lang volhield. Ja hoor, ik was er écht bijna. Ik liep letterlijk met mijn zakken snel naar boven waardoor ook mijn benen verslapte, slecht idee dus, en moest even op adem komen.Ik zette mijn hoofdtelefoon af. Ik zou echt een veel betere conditie hebben als ik geen astma zou hebben. Mijn inhalator had ik niet bij, dus was ik gedwongen even uit te rusten. Ik keek intussen op, naar mijn appartementje, toen ik er iemand voor zag staan. Mijn adem stokte en heel even dacht ik dat iemand in wilde breken tot ik die lange rode haren zag en er verscheen een glimlach op mijn gelaat. Het was Myuu, mijn beste (en misschien wel enige) vriendin hier in Ikebukuro. Izaya telde ik allang niet meer mee, en Celty had ik een hele tijd niet meer gezien. Ik dacht heel even terug aan de foto van Izaya op mijn camera die ik nog niet had verwijderd. Mijn gezicht werd bleek, dat wist ik gewoon. Ik werd altijd bleek als ik verdrietig was, maar ik vermande me en zag dat Myuu op het punt stond te vertrekken. Ik zette me recht. "Myuu?", ik wilde het op zeker spelen natuurlijk en als bij toverslag draaide ze zich om. Zoekend. "Myuu, hier achter je!" roep ik zo luid als ik kan en begin te zwaaien. Even kijkt ze me vragend aan, maar dan glimlacht ze en zwaait te vrolijk terug.Ik loop naar haar toe en ze begroet me met een vrolijke, "Hey, Tsuki-chan!", Ik slik even als ze dat zegt, denkend aan Izaya, die dat ook dierf zeggen.Ze scheen het gelukkig niet te merken en keek vragend naar mijn tassen. "Heb je hulp nodig met dat?", ik trek een wenkbrauw op en ze wijst naar de zakken. "Ah! Nee, niet nodig, maar wil je wel even mijn deur openen? Want dat gaat een beetje moeilijk, eh.", Ik grijns een beetje schaapachtig, en zij grinnikte. "Natuurlijk, Tsuki-chan", ik kromp ineen en keek Myuu fronsend aan, ik wist dat ze er niets aan kon doen (ik had het haar namelijk nog niet verteld), maar soms leek het alsof ze het expres deed. Ze keek een beetje zenuwachtig. "Waar zijn je sleutels?", vroeg ze dan maar. Mijn gezicht stond nog steeds hard en ik keek naar de deur met de zakken in mijn hand. "Rechter jaszak." zei ik, het was niet mijn bedoeling zo kort tegen haar te zijn, maar ik was echt moe en wilde zo snel mogelijk naar binnen. Ze gaat heel voorzichtig in mijn zak en grist de bos sleutels eruit, haar ogen verwijdden. "Wow, dat zijn veel sleutels." ik lachte en heel even grinnikte ze ook. Menend, of wilde ze gewoon de spanning die even heerste wegdrijven? "Ik weet het", begon ik en glimlachte nog na, "De kleine sleutel links is degene die je nodig hebt." Ik keek haar even aan en zag dat ze me stralend aankeek. Wat? Wilde ik zeggen, maar ik liet het maar zo. Ze opende de deur en stond toen achter haar hoofd krabbend voor een andere deur,ja diegene waar ik zoveel sloten aan heb gehangen. "Hoe krijg ik dit open?", ik lachte nogmaals. Ik kon er niets aan doen. Ik zette mijn zakken neer en nam de sleutelbos over, in een versneld tempo opende ik alle sloten en ze keek me even dommig aan. Ik wilde gewoon zo snel mogelijk naar binnen. Ik lachte en ze lachte met me mee, ergens leek het alsof ze nog in gedachten verzonken was. Opeens werd ze zo rood als iets. Wat krijgen we nu? Had ik iets verkeerds gezegd? Ze nam snel een paar tassen over en passeerde me, nog steeds zo rood als iets. We waren een tijdje binnen, aan het kletsen, maar ik wist gewoon dat Myuu er met haar gedachten niet bij was. Ik vond het wel jammer, want ik wilde het zo graag van Izaya vertellen! Ze had gevraagd naar Shizuo's parfum en ik moest een hele uitleg geven waarom hij het niet droeg natuurlijk. "Hij draagt het alleen voor speciale gelegenheden", had ik gezegd en daar leek ze even teleurgesteld door. Miste ik iets? Mijn intuïtie alarmeerde me natuurlijk en ik wist gewoon dat er iets gaande was tussen die twee. Ik onderdrukte een glimlach en ze begon zenuwachtig te doen, alweer. "Over Shizuo gesproken, waar is hij eigenlijk", vroeg ze opeens. Oh lieve hemel, naar waar zei hij ook alweer dat hij ging vanmorgen. "Uhm... Hij was naar... Russian Sushi. Ja, naar Russian Sushi.", gelukkig wist ik het weer zodat ik haar niet moest teleurstellen, maar ze trok alleen een wenkbrauw op. "Wat moet hij daar?", Myuu toch, hoe kon ik dat nou weten? "Zei hij niet, alleen dat het belangrijk was.", weer die blik, ik wilde echt weten wat er scheelde, haar helpen. Ze zette, met haar hoofd ergens anders, de zakken op tafel nadat ik het vroeg. Myuu, zeg dan toch gewoon wat er scheelt. Ik wilde haar op dit moment zo graag helpen! "Waar is die 'Russian Sushi' eigenlijk", menes? Vroeg ze dat nou aan mij? Ik was al blij dat ik dit afgezonderd deel al vanbuiten kende, maar ik had inderdaad wel iets met die naam gezien toen ik naar het centrum ging met... Izaya. "Ergens in het centrum van de stad, maar ik weet het niet zeker.", haar blik ging van geduldig, naar enthousiast.Ik had me in de zetel laten vallen, compleet uitgeput en ik wist dat die meid gewoon naar hem toe wilde. Zeg dan gewoon wat je voor hem voelt, meis! Ze haalde haar schouders op en rende toen naar de deur, ik trok al een wenkbrauw op. "Dankjewel! Zie je later Tsuki!", riep ze en wuifde even. Ze was de deur uit toen ik nog, "Dag, Myuu", zei. Nou, ook goed, had ik meer tijd voor mezelf om...Alleen te zitten. Ik liet mijn hoofd naar achter hangen, denkend aan wat ik zou klaarmaken straks toen ik iets voelde trillen in mijn broekzak. Ik nam mijn gsm vast en keek naar het schermpje, ik had een bericht. Snel ontgrendelde ik het duurste bezit dat ik had en las wat er in stond: ''"Oi, Heiwajima-chan! Als ik belde zou je toch afhaken dus stuur ik maar een berichtje. Kom je alsjeblieft straks even langs, je bent een volwassene dus laten we dit op een volwassen manier oplossen. Orihara" '', ik trok mijn neus op. Ik zou nu zo graag de tafel optillen en net als Shizuo zijn naam luidop roepen, maar ik hield me in. Ik was immers een meisje. ''"Goed dan." ''tipte ik kort en verzond het berichtje. Ik zou dit snel afhandelen en dan nooit meer iets van hem horen. Ik was eindelijk uit mijn zetel gekomen en stond nu in de keuken, klaar om het eten klaar te maken, ik rekende erop dat Myuu ging mee-eten en als dat niet zo was, dan kon ik morgen bij het ontbijt of middagmaal de overschot opeten. Ik trok mijn short aan en waste een pan af toen ik opeens iemand hoorde aanbellen. 'Wel heb je ooit!' mompelde ik. Nogmaals een bel, Denken ze nu echt dat ik naar daar kon vliegen ofzo?!. Ik nam de hoorn op en hoorde een gesnik. "JAAA, Ik ben er! Wie is dit?!" riep ik door de hoorn, om ze al eens af te schrikken. Weer een gesnik. "Tsuki, het is Myuu, doe alsjeblieft open", haar stem beefde en ik wist meteen dat ze huilde. Oh nee, ik thumb|Klaar om te kokenzei toch dat ze me moest vertellen wat er scheelde. "Myuu? Myuu, wat is er aan de hand?", ik kon net voorkomen dat mijn stem oversloeg, ik moest nu even sterk zijn voor haar. "Doe gewoon open!", riep ze. Ik was niet beledigd door haar plotselinge woede, want ik begreep haar. Ik drukte haastig op de knop en wachte voor de deur tot ik voetstappen hoorde. Zodra dat gebeurde trok ik de deur open, Myuu vloog in mijn armen en omhelsde me huilend. Ik probeerde haar te troosten, maar dat scheen niet te werken, want ze begon nog harder te huilen. Mijn hart brak en snel vroeg ik haar naar binnen, waar we aan de tafel gingen zitten. Het was tijd. "Vertel me nu eens wat er scheelt", ze legde haar verhaal uit. Hoe ze naar het sushi restaurant ging en Simon en Izaya ontmoette, ik knarsetande even, en hoe ze mijn broer zag met een ander meisje. Ik begon te koken toen ik realiseerde dat haar verdriet door Shizuo kwam. "Wat?! Ooh, die kleine...", ik maakte mijn zin niet af. Ik hoefde niet te schelden, daar had ze niets aan, dus kalmeerde ik. Dat probeerde ik alleszins, en keek haar bemoederlijk aan. "Hier komt hij echt niet mee weg, Myuu.", ik probeerde haar wat moed te geven. Ze glimlachte zwakjes en ik voelde een tocht op mijn zij toen de deur openging en terug in het slot viel. Ik fronste. "Als je het over de duivel hebt", mompelde ik. "...dan verschijnt hij", Myuu maakte mijn zin zonder enige moeite af. Ik keek toe hoe Shizuo op haar af wou komen. "Myuu...", zei hij zachtjes, maar toch hoorbaar. Ze deinsde achteruit. Een gefrustreerde blik was te zien en hij wilde haar weer naderen, maar ik stond op en ging voor haar staan. "Laat haar gewoon met rust, Shizuo!", en daar ging hij, iets wat we als kind nog deden. Hij begon mij aan te staren zonder te knipperen en ik nam die uitdaging maar al te graag aan.Ik staarde giftig terug en hoorde hoe Myuu na een tijd zuchte. "Ik wil gewoon met haar praten, Tsuki", had hij gezegd. Ja, dag! Enkel als zij wil! Maar dat zou niet lang duren. "Laat ons even alleen, Tsuki.", ik schrok en draaide me verbaasd om. Als dit is wat ze wilde. Ik knikte en liet hen alleen... Dit was mijn kans! Ik trok mijn schort uit en liep zonder jas of sleutels, wat eigenlijk wel dom was, rechtstreeks naar Izaya's appartement. Ik voelde me zo dom, ik liep met open ogen in een van Izaya's spelletjes, maar het deerde me nu even niet. Ik wilde hem eigenlijk wel zien, en met hem praten en ik gaf het eindelijk toe: Ik, Tsuki Heiwajima, was verliefd op Izaya Orihara. De aartsvijand van mijn bloedeigen broer. Ik voelde mijn ogen prikken, maar het huilen liet ik niet toe. Ik was nog steeds aan het rennen en vervloekte mezelf voor het vergeten, alweer, van mijn inhalator. Het was een geluk dat ik aangekomen was bij het appartement. De deur stond al open en ik rende een kleine trap op. Izaya stond al voor de deur, met een grijns op zijn gezicht. Mijn hart bonkte in mijn keel. Zijn grijns verdween opeens en hij leek totaal verbaasd. "Je bent dus toch gekomen, Tsuki-chan?", ik kon geen pap meer zeggen en knikte dus, hijgend. "Kom snel binnen, en zet je of je krijgt nog een aanval!", was dat bezorgdheid dat ik hoorde in mijn stem? Ik passeerde hem en grijnsde triomfantelijk wanneer hij het niet zag. Ik zette me rustig neer op de zetel en liet mijn grijns verdwijnen. Hij ging tegenover me zitten, en keek me bloedserieus aan. Ik zond kwade blikken zijn richting uit en zijn gezicht verzachte. "Ik heb je nooit willen kwetsen.", ik snoof, zelfs liegen kan hij goed. Het leek even of hij het meende. Hij slikte en keek naar de tafel. "Ik wilde je gewoon leren kennen zonder dat je me zou beschouwen als een vijand, door Shizu-chan.", hij mompelde nog iets dat leek op: 'Die idioot', maar ik besloot het te negeren. "Mij leren kennen voor je spelletjes zeker?", ik wilde niet naar de tafel kijken, hij verdiende mijn vuile blikken. Hij keek nog steeds star naar de tafel. Het was een tijdje muisstil en toen keek hij op naar me. "Met jou speel ik geen spelletjes, dat kan ik niet.", ik weet niet waarom, maar nadat hij dat zei, werden mijn wangen warm. "Tsuki, je zit zo ingewikkeld in elkaar, maar toch zo logisch. Je doet je voor als een doorsnee iemand, maar je hebt verstand van dingen waar normale mensen geen aandacht aan schenken. Je kijkt meestal serieus, maar als je eens lacht, dan lacht volgens mij heel de wereld met je mee. En zoals je mijn spel zo vlug doorhad, fantastisch gewoon!", hij lachte kort en ik voelde hoe mijn wangen nog warmer werden. Waar wilde hij hiermee naartoe? Wat was zijn doel. "Je bent totaal anders dan de andere en je interesseert me compleet, als jij praat dan heb je altijd mijn volle aandacht.", oh, ik dacht dat ik zo van mijn stokje zou gaan. "Maar, ik weet dat als ik mijn gevoelens zou blootleggen, jij ze niet zou beantwoorden. Ergens wil ik het echt wel, maar ergens vanbinnen ook niet. Ik verdien het niet...", zijn hoofd boog, en ik stond met open mond hem aan te gapen. Hoe kon dit Izaya zijn? Hij was toch die narcisistische optimist die er met losse praatjes wel uitkwam, die speelde met mensen om zo informatie door te spelen? Hij was zo serieus, zo...volwassen. Ik wilde nu zo graag naast hem zitten. Hij keek op, naar mij en weer verscheen die grijns waar ik, als ik eerlijk moest zijn, zo dol op ben. Waarom zei ik dus niets? Ik voelde duidelijk iets voor hem en het was zeer duidelijk dat hij ook iets voor mij voelde, tenzij dit weer een spelletje was natuurlijk. Hij wachte af, denk ik, en toen ik niets zei stond hij zuchtend op. Ik volgde onmiddelijk zijn thumb|left|150pxbeweging, vraag me niet waarom, en hij keek me aan vanuit zijn ooghoek. Ik glimlachte een kleine glimlach en kwam naar hem toe. Hij leek verrast. Ik omhelsde hem, totaal uit het niets, en legde mijn hoofd tegen zijn borstkast terwijl ik zijn geur opsnoof. Oh, mijn god, hij rook zelfs lekker! Ik glimlachte tevreden en ik voelde een hand mij vastnemen en een andere hand over mijn haren gaan. Hij bibberde, was hij echt zo zenuwachtig voor het te zeggen. Ik keek op en zag recht in zijn ogen. Hij glimlachte en kuste mijn voorhoofd. "Je zou het niet geloven, maar ik ben echt blij nu ik mijn zielsverwant gevonden heb.", ik grinnikte blozend. "Het spijtige is, dat ik nu naar huis moet.", hij leek het niet leuk te vinden. Hij nam mijn hand vast en trok een wenkbrauw op, "Shizuo zou me komen zoeken.", hij grijnsde. "Shizu-chan komt hier niet binnen", zijn ogen glommen en ik wilde meteen weten wat het was. Een geheim? Dan wilde ik het weten. Hij trok me mee naar de deur en ging met een hand langs mijn wang waardoor ik weer rood werd. Hij was Kanra, en kende me het beste van heel Ikebukuro, zelfs beter dan mijn broer en voor het eerst voelde ik me veilig bij hem. Hij nam zijn jas van de kapstok en trok hem bij me aan. "Beloof dat je dit aanhoud tot je thuiskomt en het morgen naar me komt brengen.", hij grijnsde en ik wist dat het deels een excuus was om me weer te zien. "Beloofd", zei ik. En zoals stelletjes deden, verwachte ik natuurlijk dat hij me een afscheidszoen zou geven. God, ik ben naïef! Maar hij kuste enkel mijn hoofd, en daar ging ik dan richting naar huis met Izaya's jas aan die je van mijlen ver kon herkennen. Ik was blijer dan ooit... thumb|In Izaya's jas Categorie:Tsuki Tendo